As Time Flies
by uppertorso
Summary: Set five years after the Shaman Battle has ended, two of the group's boys realize how much they truly mean to each other. YAOI HoroRen
1. Reunion

Woot, second fanfiction...thing... This takes place roughly 5 years after the Shaman Battle has ended. I am basing the events off what happened in the anime, not the manga...simply because I don't have that far in the books. So, eventually Horo Horo/Ren yaoi...will eventually be rated R... ; and sorry if I get some of the names and their spelling wrong, my subtitles are occasionally odd...

I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters...unfortunately ;

--

As the sun beat down on the leafy marsh, a young man sat under a tree, his head tilted back and eyes closed. The birds sang as if they were singing just for him, and the wind seemed to blow just as the warmth of the sun started to become a little too uncomfortable. The light breeze tossed the boy's hair, the top blue chunks dancing over his black headband before resting back down.

Horo Horo signed, stretching his arms above his head. This land, this weather, and this solitude were going to be difficult to leave for a week or two. He stuffed his hand into the pocket of his long shorts, withdrawing a piece of paper which was more than a little crumpled from being in his company for a few days. He opened it again, almost as if to make sure it's writings hadn't changed. Sapphire eyes twinkled softly in the light as he read it again for the umteenth time that day.

_Dear Horo Horo_

_It's been almost five years since the Shaman Battle ended and we're making an attempt to bring all of us back together. We're setting it in a week, mostly to give Lyserg, Ren, Chocolove and Faust enough time to get here by plane, but also so no one has to drop major plans. Try to get here sometime between July 13th and 17th...If you can't make it, we'll all understand. It's been a while._

_Hope to see you there – Yoh, Anna, Amidamaru and Manta._

Horo Horo smiled again, leaning his head back. He had received the letter half a week prior. He had known from the neat, professional handwriting that it wasn't Yoh's. No matter how many tests he took on proper writing techniques, the shaman always maintained a sloppy form of chicken scratch. It was most likely Manta's, and he had no doubt the shorter boy had sent them as well.

The Ainu looked over at the lily marsh that lay ahead of him. The Luh field was now full and lush, and the once endangered species were gaining back their numbers. As his lips were traced with a smile, Kururu floated into his field of vision, a wide grin on her small features. He chuckled, pushing himself to his feet. "Guess you wanna go too?" The earth spirit trilled softly in delight, moving to sit on Horo Horo's shoulder.

He gave the field a final glance before leaving. He guessed it would take him a few hours to pack and get to the bus station. He smiled again as he thought of seeing his old friends again - friends he had, at one time, been willing to risk his life for. After the Shaman Battle was over, the desire to protect each other remained, but this time, there was no threat. For a good number of months, the group had been tight knit, staying close or visiting constantly. But eventually, life moved on, and every one of them had plans that didn't closely involve anyone else. They tried to keep in touch at least every month, if only with a phone call, but even that became difficult.

The Ainu was almost twenty now and he didn't have real life goals like everyone else. His future didn't hold long times in school or stressful jobs. All he had to worry about was his tribe, nature, and his field.

Still, he was curious and excited to see how everyone else was fairing. He had started a gamble with himself, guessing where the other members of the group were taking their lives. It had been almost three years since he had even seen any of them. It was going to been quite a pleasing shock.

But there was one person in particular that he was looking forward to seeing the most.

--

Gods, he hated Japan's streets. Everyone either drove so goddamn slow that he was ready to rear end them, or so damn fast they almost slammed into him whenever he tried to change lanes.

Ren gritted his teeth, his knuckles tightening around the steering wheel of his car. With a sigh, he relaxed a little. It was certainly better than China's streets, where it took what seemed like ten hours to get anywhere. But at least there, Ren didn't worry about the constant threat of being killed.

He was ready to laugh at himself for that thought. Him, worried about a minor car crash? Wasn't there a time in his life where he looked death in the eyes and smirked? He shook his head. This normal life thing was not healthy for him. He still tried to practice his shaman skills whenever an opponent came up, but far fewer people wanted the same thing since the Shaman Battle had ended. He rolled his eyes. Sometimes he seemed like he was the only damned shaman in the country.

He glanced at the note that was lying on his dashboard. He had been called back for a reunion with all his old partners. The postal service had been rather lacking lately, and he had received the note only a few days before he was supposed to be there. It wasn't much of an inconvenience however, since he had a plane and car at his disposal. The only thing he needed time for was convincing his father. 'I'm going to Japan for a few weeks', stand up and leave wasn't the best way he could have gone about it, but it was the quickest way to get the old man out of his hair. He'd deal with it later.

Right now he just wanted to get the hell off this road, park the car and sit down in that damned inn. He was so busy muttering to himself that he almost missed his exit. Quickly swerving the small but expensive car, he barely made it. Another driver, one that came dangerously close to him, hooked loudly. Ren yelled at them to himself, annoyed with how little people paid attention these days.

It didn't take him long to get there. That was of course, after he stopped and had Bason fly up to find out where to go next. He pulled up beside the inn, making sure he was at least half off the road. He paused, looking at the steering wheel and taking a deep breath. He clicked off his seatbelt and opened the door. Turning his gaze to the inn, he noted most of the ground level lights were on and a few different voices were coming from inside. Another breath. His fingers tightened around the top of the car door. Did he feel his cheeks heating slightly?

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Ren shook his head. Why was he so worried about seeing everyone? He slammed the door shut a little harder than he should have and made his way for the inn.

--

Yoh, Ryu and Horo Horo were busy filling each other in on where their personal lives were when the doorbell rang. Manta, who was sitting quietly beside Yoh, waiting to tell his story next, got up to answer the call. He looked back at the room. Only Ren and Lyserg remained to show up. Was everyone really going to make it? He could barely contain his excitement as he opened the door.

Manta wasn't surprised to see Ren there, arms crossed and eyes closed. When one of the saffron iris finally appeared under dark lashes, Manta waved and smiled. Ren had grown, almost as much as the once shorter boy had. He stood an easy 5'7", not bad for someone who used to barely reach 5'2". Manta himself had managed to grow to a normal height...well; normal for a fourteen-year-old girl. The top of his head touched at Ren's shoulders, and he had to look up to see his face.

"Glad you could make it," Manta quickly chirped up, eager to break the short yet uncomfortable silence. "Come in and take a seat." He gestured to the group of people already sitting cross-legged around the large, low table.

Ren's eyes shifted to the group and he stepped inside without a word, his hands now placed in his pockets. He cast a quick survey over his friends. Everyone had changed in appearance at least a bit, but they cast the same aura and personality. Yoh was still bubbly, ending most of his sentences with his signature laugh. Ryu was still loud and brash, yet maintained the respect for Yoh he used to have. Faust was a little to the side, speaking with Anna in his soft voice, one that had barely deepened with age. Chocolove continued to butt in to the main group's conversations with his jokes, which, Ren reluctantly admitted, had gotten better.

Finally, his eyes set on the Ainu. Horo Horo had turned to smile at him, and for a moment, Ren was taken back. The snowboarder had a look in his eyes that Ren had never seen there before. It was almost like maturity...like he had grown much quicker than the others, yet tried not to show it. Horo Horo also seemed genuinely happy to see the Chinese shaman, and actually got up to walk over to him.

"We heard about the postal strike in China and were afraid you wouldn't make it." His voice hadn't changed, only edged and deepened slightly. It was sultry, and didn't have the sharp cut it used to. Ren assumed it would return when Horo Horo had to yell at someone, most likely Chocolove.

Ren's attitude, the main thing that Horo Horo admired and hated about the other boy, hadn't changed in the slightest either. With a 'humph', Ren withdrew his hands from his pockets only to cross them over his chest once again. "How much time do you really think I need to get here?" He gestured outside with his chin. "No doubt you heard the car door."

Horo Horo grinned. "Lucky bastard. I'd almost forgotten about that wealth thing you have going." His voiced quieted and gained a manner of seriousness to it. "How'd your Dad handle the short notice?"

"No idea. I left before he had time to react or respond. I know him well enough to be prepared for the answer I want before I get it from him...just in case he thinks about saying no, and I can leave instantly." Ren brushed past him and sat down, receiving a quick welcome from Yoh, followed by the continuation of a conversation Ren hadn't heard the beginning of. He pushed some dark violet hair away from his eyes, which fell back in the exact same place as soon as his fingers moved. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Reluctantly accepting the answer and Ren's cast off attitude, Horo Horo took a seat beside him, and re-joined the conversation. They had only been talking for an hour or two; it had seemed like minutes, when there was a final knock at the door.

When the English boy joined the group, everything fell into place, like perfect pieces of a puzzle. The comfort and trust levels the group had once held returned within moments, and it seemed as if it were only days since they had last seen each other. Even the spirits, who had their own little reunion going in one of the corners, had fallen back into place with each other.

Everything was as it should be. Anna was still constantly bickering with Yoh in a way that reminded everyone more of an older sister then a demanding wife. Ryu continued to fawn over Lyserg, who's gentle and feminine looks time had not been able to change. Chocolove continued to brave the assault Ren and Horo Horo were prepared to unleash whenever his jokes were just a little too corny or stupid. But it was when the two turned their arguing one each other that everyone agreed that nothing had changed.

As Tamada and, occasionally, Ryu made the preparations for dinner, everyone pulled in close to the table to fill the others in on how they had spent their last couple of years. What seemed like story telling was passed from shaman to shaman, and internal bets were won and lost. Everyone seemed to be fairing extremely well, in ways that only they could. Their shaman abilities, skills that seemed useless now, were clearly being used to the advantage of the world.

It only took a little sight to see how it was done, and how they were capable of helping each other as well.

--

Huzzah...stayed tuned for part two and the beginning of Horo Horo/Ren slashy.


	2. Recaps

Yay - part two. Hopefully this is chapter will a little longer than the first... xx still trying to get the final chapter done for my Amidamaru/Yoh fic done xx;; Anyway, promises of Horo/Ren love coming soon...Oh, and drunk Ren. D You just KNOW that boy can't handle alcohol.

Rated R for older teen HoroHoro language. The boy would SO have a mouth on him.

-----

"I decided about a year ago that I want to write mystery novels." Lyserg was the first one to give the group a recap of what his brief past consisted of. He had protested going first, but submit under the everyone's voiced encouragement, except a certain Chinese boy who's lips were too busy around his straw. His eyes, however, lost their predatory look for a moment to give his reassurance as well. "I read so much that writing just comes naturally to me." The boy's Japanese remained fluent, but his extended stay at his home had thickened his English accent to the point where certain words were difficult to pronounce. He hadn't aged much in appearance, only his voice betrayed his true years. He carried a small pair of reading glasses in his pocket that added two years to his look. He was dressed conservatively in a button-up white shirt and loose black slacks. His hair was still spiked back into four large chunks, and he had kept it relatively the same length.

Lyserg blushed and looked down. "I've entered a few short stories into contests...I haven't really had much success, but I'm working on it." He smiled and looked to the next person.

"You all thought I couldn't do it..." Chocolove pointed an accusing finger at the Ainu and the shorter Chinese boy beside him. They both looked at him with lowered lids, a bored look glazing their eyes.

"You're fuckin' kidding." Horo Horo mumbled through his chopsticks. "People are actually finding you funny?"

Chocolove glared and crossed his arms. His normally large naps of hair were all pulled back into tight cornrows. It gave him a very deceptive look of maturity, but that aura was quickly washed away whenever he opened his mouth. "I'm serious, damnit. I'm being paid to be an idiot on stage." He chuckled and leaned back. "It's the best life ever. When I get back I have two performances in one week, and then one the next an—"

Ren cast a look back at the door as the dark-skinned boy rambled on. Horo Horo caught his glance and snickered, turning to see what he was looking at. Ren's kwan dao lay up against the wall by a window. The bluenette could see the contemplation in Ren's eyes as he leaned in closer. "I'll distract him and you can sneak over there and grab it."

Ren smirked and gave a soft laugh. "Taos don't sneak. If I wanted to stab his ass, he'd know I was going to." He looked at his chopstick, then at Chocolove.

The wooden utensil bounced of the boy's head in mid-sentence, causing him to stop completely. He glared angrily at Ren, who had put on a blank face to hide his guilt, but Horo's attempts to stop laughing gave them both away.

By the time Chocolove was ranting at the Ainu, everyone was in a fit of laughter. Even Anna and Ren couldn't hide their smiles and soft chuckles. Chocolove returned to sitting, arms crossed, glaring at the two across the table from him. "You guys are bastards." He glanced over at Faust before picking at his rice. "Your turn."

Faust, who was holding the hand of the blonde woman always at his side, looked into her eyes before addressing the group. "As you all know, I couldn't stay here with Anna-san and Yoh-kun for as long as they wished me too. I had people to help and more things to learn. I traveled to Europe to study more about surgeries and medicine." He gave a calm smile, adjusting the robe Anna had leant to him around his shoulder. "A year ago I became the top surgeon in Germany. I was fortunate to get this time off...Let's hope nothing so life threatening comes up that my students can't handle it. I may end up getting paged back there." He ran his hand through his hair. "You're next Ryu-san."

Ryu's look was the one which had changed his look the most. The hair that everyone remembered, that ridiculously large pompadour, had been taken down. He wore his hair down for the time being, the long black strands resting just above mid-back. "I haven't been doing much for the last couple of years. I got a kendo scholarship that allowed me to get into college without really good grades." He rested his chin on his palm. "I may do kendo as a career...I'm really not that bad at it, and it you get good it can pay well." He stretched. "Really, that's it. You're next Horo Horo."

"Heh, I think mine will take half as long as Ryu's. I've been working on my field...it's lush and full now, but that means I don't have anything else to do. I'm not an important part of my tribe and I'm free to wander about wherever I wish." Horo Horo gave a slight pant and lowered the zipper of the short-sleeved jacket he was wearing. The shirt he wore underneath it was obviously old, it's worn fabric stretched across his chest.

Ren couldn't help stealing a glance beside him. Horo Horo's skin was more tanned than he remembered... working on the Luh field must have met long, tiring day beneath a hot sun. It was obvious the work was laborious. Ren tried to not focus on how supple and strong the older boy's arms and chest had become, but it was difficult for his eyes to not linger there. Horo Horo clothing was slightly different from what Ren remembered...the shorts were the same, deep blue and knee length. His jacket was the same color as the old shorts with short sleeves, as oppose to eggshell, long sleeved jacket he used to wear. Thoughts of how attractive Horo had become filtered through his violet covered head.

"Ren?" The Chinese boy jolted and raised his eyes, a slight blush spreading across his face. Everyone was looking at him. Horo Horo wore that ridiculous grin. "You're next."

"..Oh..." Ren coughed, giving his voice a moment to find itself. "My father pushed me into getting the best possible education I could afford...which was the best." He started counting on his fingers. "I already have a major in science, math, history...well, just about everything." He smirked. "I've also been continuing my martial arts training...I'm sure I could kill each one you three times with a spoon before you hit the ground."

Horo Horo scoffed slightly even though his mouth was full. "That's if you could look up while doing it. You'll have to be careful, you might snap your neck." He laughed fully as he dodged Ren's remaining chopstick, raising his own to block any further utensils being thrown at him. "So," he said, swallowing what was in his mouth. "You the empire of China yet?"

Ren's expression gave away the annoyance he wasn't trying to hide. "My family is powerful, but it's not monarchy...and no, my father is still very much alive." He stole the two chop sticks that Horo Horo had put down to finish off his rice. "I'm here for a few weeks, so it will be nice to get away from the never ending stress that comes from home." He closed his eyes for a moment as he chewed and swallowed, before looking to Yoh. "Sum us up."

Yoh looked to Anna, then to Amidamaru and Manta before yawning casually with the mixture of a laughter. "Things have been anything but ordinary around here. We've all graduated and are looking towards college and university...not sure about anything past that. Manta is going away to his university in a few months, which is why we wanted to have this get together soon." He smiled and leaned back, against his ghost companion behind him.

"What about marriage?" The Ainu asked, trying to wrestle his sticks back from Ren, who calmly avoided his attacks.

"Oh, yah. Well, we're not ready yet..." Yoh mumbled, a slight blush spreading across his face. "We haven't told our parents we're having second thoughts..."

"Yoh's chosen someone else." Anna butted in, arms crossed. She didn't sound angry at this fact, her normally cold eyes calm as they moved from Yoh to Amidamaru. "I don't know how you tolerate him...he's lazier than dirt now that there is nothing for him to work towards." The samurai only smiled.

Most of the group seemed surprised at this. Ren, Horo Horo and Ryu were the three who were not. They knew how much the shaman and spirit meant to each other, it was only a matter of time until the two's friendship blossomed into something more. Yet no one could believe how well Anna was taking it. Maybe she had a side to her that no one knew about either...maybe a secret relationship?

The conversations went back to being clustered, everyone talking with everyone else one on one or in small groups. Ryu had fled to the kitchen to help with dinner, which he assured would be ready in only a few minutes. He stole Lyserg with him. Horo Horo rolled his eyes.

Ren had left the main group to sit a little to the side, finishing off the small amount of milk he had left. He glared up when he saw the Ainu approaching him, and continued when Horo sat down beside him. "You're in my bubble." He grumbled unhappily.

Horo grinned, leaning against the wall with his arms above his head. "You still haven't losened up? Even after all the troubles of the past have left us?"

"Unlike you, I don't graduately immature. There are plenty of troubles in the future for me." He sighed and rattled the empty carton he held, before placing it beside him. When his eyes rose to look at the Ainu, he blinked slightly at the look of compassion.

"Ren..." He sighed, lifting his knees and resting his hands on his thick shoes. "I know things got better at home a long time ago...but if things are still bad...you know you always have a place here with us." He looked around the room before closing his eyes and smiling slightly. For some odd reason, he had wanted to add 'or with me.'

But the shorter Shaman, who never wanted to betray his emotions, only made his signiture 'hmph' in the back of his throat. "If I couldn't handle it, I would leave on my own. There are plenty of places in my own country I could stay." When he saw the brief flash of regret in Horo Horo' eyes, he sighed, feeling that alien need to change what he had said. "But...but thanks for the offer."

Ryu's sudden and loud entrance caused everyone to appruptly stop their conversations and pay attention. "Alright yougins..." He said, adressing everyone in the room. He held a few paperbags in his fingers that obviously held something. Horo Horo could guess what it was. "Since your all eighteen now, we adults can share a litle fun with you." He withdrew 3 large bottles of sake and placed them on the table. "Since it's a time to celebrate, I have we drink ourselves stupid." Most of the older teens, who were curious about drinking, seemed genuinely pleased with the idea.

"But..." he countinued. "There is one person with a car, and we don't want anyone even having the chance to drive out of here." He glanced at the Chinese shaman. "Gimmie your keys." Ren's look of death made mostly everyone laugh.

"Not in your damn dreams." Ren snarled, almost playfully, as a smirk traced his lips. "We're all crashing here anyway, so your not getting my keys." He crossed his arms to put a period on his point.

"It's just incase Ren." Ryu assured. Ren's look didn't change, neither did his body language. "And, like you said, since we're crashing here anyway, there should be no reason for you to give them up."

"Damnit, Ryu, I said no—" But his speech was cut short as he was pinned by Horo Horo, who began searching him for the item that was being so seriously debated. It only took him a minute to find and jingling keys in Ren's loose clothing. With a quick cheer, he flung the keys to Ryu, before falling back. His shoulder throbed where the heel of Ren's hand had hit.

"Baka..." The dark haired boy growled, glaring at Ryu who had skillfully hid the keys. "Well, now that I've been gang-banged, bring out the sake."

--

Good gods, he had never seen something so out of place and so damn...cute.

Horo Horo was certain Ren had never touched achohol in his life. The dimming effects it had on the mind and body certainly would lower his ability as a shaman. To Ren, that was unacceptable. But, he hadn't wanted to _appear_ unable to handle the sake. Drinking up a storm, the Chinese shaman wore an acutal smile, his cheeks a little flushed.

The Ainu had drank plenty of alchohol in the past, it came from living in a tribe like area, close to nature. Restrictions like age didn't apply his in society, so he was able to handle the alchol and would most likely be the only one, aside from Ryu, who would remember the evening in whole.

Turning his eyes, Horo Horo watched Ren again. He and Yoh were laughing madly to themselves, over some joke that Chocolove, of all people, had told. A smile traced the Ainu lips. Ren hadn't changed a bit. The Chinese boy's attitude was still harsh, although Horo Horo had to admit it had softened just a little. His body scruture had lenghthed, but he was still as thin as he used to be. Due to the small, but defined muscles of his arms, it was obvious to the Ainu Ren still worked out. With a smile, Horo came to the conclusion that the boy would never lose his slender figure, no matter how much torture he put his body through.

With a yawn, Horo Horo put his cup down. His thoughts were becoming slurry, and he knew that everyone would soon make their way clumsiley to the number of cots spread out in one of the largest rooms. The next morning, one everyone had sobered up, he would approch Ren with a few questions. There were still things that remained to be said.


End file.
